Simple Kisses
by Tsuki50
Summary: “But Alfred ! The other cheek will get lonely and jealous that you kissed one but not the other!” He stated, sounding like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.------- A fluffy FrXUS oneshot


**A/N: Mm, yes. My first hetalia fanfic and oneshot. I know that I should probably finish up "Sticks and Stones", but I figured submitting this wouldn't hurt. Critisism is always welcomed. Please enjoy~! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers.**

**Warning: Some fowl language.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh no, not again..." Matthew sighed.

It had started off as normal June afternoon at the end of yet another United Nation's meeting. Everyone was just about ready for retire for the evening, leaving only a few to linger moments longer.

Alfred was one of those few, busily sitting backward on his chair, munching quietly on a hamburger. He was waiting on his brother to gather up his things and his small polar bear so that they could both go home.

However it looked as though they weren't going to be allowed to leave peacefully this time. He could hear the loud shouts and yells of two very familiar nations, arguing just outside the open door.

....

"Stupid frog! It's your own bloody fault!"

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me you obsessive English prude!"

....

Alfred quickly swallowed his meal to turn and raise an eyebrow at his brother.

"What 'cha talking about Matthew? They usually always argue like this. One will eventually get tired of the other and the whole thing will just blow over." he said confidently.

His brother gave him a look that told him he wasn t completely convinced. "Eh, yeah I know but what if-"

....

"Damn it France! I hate you! I hate everything about you from your fucking food, to your fucking government, to your fucking culture! Why don't you just fucking jump off a bridge and do us all a favor! Stupid, useless French! I don t ever want to see you again!"

His green eyes were glistering in wetness, no doubt straining desperately to keep any tears from leaking. He had had it, he had had it with France. At last with one final huff from the Englishman, he stormed off.

There was a few moments of silence before Francis finally gritted his teeth and mumbled a few curse words of his own before he too, stormed off angrily in the opposite direction.

....

After a few seconds or so Alfred couldn t help letting out a low whistle.

"Whoo-wee! The battle's become so heated you can almost smell the popcorn poppin!"

"Alfred be serious! Arthur sounded really hurt, like he really meant all those things he said to Francis! We have to go do something." he said worryingly.

"Fine, I ll go talk to him." Alfred sighed.

"Wait Alfred, you always go to talk to Arthur. Why don t you let me do it this time before you accidentally cause another train wreak."

"Matty! I m hurt you would think that!" saying so in such a sarcastic manner."

Matthew attempted in giving Alfred 'the look' , quirking his eyebrow, but failed to get any real reaction from the American. "Alfred, go cheer up Francis. I'll talk to Arthur. I'm sure he'd appreciate the comfort a lot more if it was from someone other than me this time." He said slightly annoyed.

"Ugg, fine.." Alfred sighed again. Really those two, England and France, could be such a pain sometimes. He started thinking that as he hurried off toward the direction France had gone.

"And you better not do anything stupid Brother! I'll be right back after I'm done with Arthur!" Matthew called back from halfway down the hall.

"Gee, what do you take me for Matthew?" He smiled reassuring with a big thumbs up, beaming with confidence. "Don't worry, I've totally got this one!"

Matthew smiled back, turning around to walk down the other end of the grand hallway.

_____

Thankfully Alfred didn t have to search long, he found Francis leaning over a nearby window pane, gazing out onto the sunny green courtyard. His face was utterly dour, and for a brief moment Alfred wondered if this was still the same flamboyant Frenchmen he had come to try and comfort.

"Hey France! Your favorite American is here to save the day!" he hurried in with a wave.

"Oh Amerique is that you?" The Frenchmen turned his head from the window pane to gaze up at him. I would have figured you'd rather be cheering up that Angleterre rather than moi."

Alfred shot him a confused look.

Francis sighed woefully, "I mean I'm sure you heard what Arthur said, the French are good for nothing...Sacrebleu! I'm certain I've done it this time!" groaning exasperatedly, placing a delicate hand to his forehead in aggravation.

Alfred couldn't help but frown a little. He could tell that Francis had obviously been hurt by England's comment. Sometimes Arthur really did have quite the sharp tongue.

He then smirked at him. "What are you talking about Francis?" he said with that huge signature grin on his face, "The French are awesome! I mean look how much it's impacted me! French bread, French coffee, French toast, and best of all how could anyone forget your French fries!"

Before Francis could even reply, Alfred continued by patting him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"So don't be listening to that old English fart, at least you ve got me and Matty who appreciate you! By the way he's really worried 'bout you too! You've done so much for both of us! And even though you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, you're alright France!"

Francis couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the American's egger hero's smile. He threaded his fingers carefully though his soft blonde hair and let out a rather relieved sigh.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Amerique, Merci."

"Of course I'm right Francis!" Alfred said triumphidly. "Just let Arthur blow off some steam until he comes off his high horse. He's been in a stuffy mood all day so it's probably not all your fault. He's Mr. Oh-so-prim-and-proper-constant-stick-up-his-ass Kirkland!"

"Ahahahaha~! My dear Alfred! You sure do know your way with words!" Francis laughed, his right hand brought up slightly to cover his chuckles.

Alfred couldn t help but smile at that. He really did enjoy cheering people up when they were down. Guess it came with the job of being an awesome hero.

"So are you feeling better Francis?" he finally asked in question.

Francis finally stopped his chuckling to clear his throat, "Mm, oui. I am doing much better. Thank you Alfred."

"Well good! If your doing better, then I guess I'll be seeing you around later. I should probably go and find Matthew now." Nervously, he scratched the back of his head. He honestly had no idea what to do or what more to say at the elder French nation at the moment. Now that Francis was feeling better, there was no real reason for him to stay.

"What? So soon? Well I suppose I'll let you go to check up on Matthieu and Angleterre." He then trailed off, as if he were thinking of something. Placing his index and thumb to his chin, an idea struck him.

"But I do have one little request of you, my dear Amerique. If that is alright with you." Grinning mischievously at the other blonde.

"What-?" He gave him a look that was both doubtful and questioning, "Well alright, just so long you don't ask me to do anything weird Francis"

"Oh, non, non! It s nothing really, just a small peck on the cheek for big brother France, oui?"

Alfred could immediately feel heat rise up to his face. He nearly sputtered when he tried to get the right words out to reply. "Wha-at? I thought you said nothing weird France!" he was a little angered by Francis s rather intimate and outrageous request.

"But Alfred, there is nothing strange about a simple kiss to the cheek. In France it is a common greeting among friends, why, don't your people do it too?"

"Yeah but that's-"

"Please Alfred? Just a little one, right here? It would make my day~" He gave Alfred one of those cute little puppy pouts as he gently tapped on his right cheek, which to Alfred actually looked relatively ridiculous.

He hesitated briefly as he watched Francis stare at him, fully expecting him to comply with his request.

He groaned softly in defeat as he walked in slowly closer.

"Just a quick one okay? Matty would never let me hear the end of it if saw me participating in some weird European ritual okay?" He felt like a complete moron for even thinking of going along with this. France flashed a rather devious smirk at him before Alfred tightly held Francis s chin and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek.

"There! You happy now?" He said embarrassed, looking away slightly.

"But mon ami~! What about the other one?"

Alfred snapped his attention back to the other man s face. Sure enough, Francis was tapping the left cheek this time.

"Heck no France!" Alfred flushed into an embarrassed rage.

"But Alfred~! The other cheek will get lonely and jealous that you kissed one but not the other!" He stated, sounding like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Alfred knew however, that Francis was merely trying to manipulate him to get what he wanted. Unfortunately it was working too.

"Fine" he sighed. Not even bothering to cup Francis's chin again, but instead planted a quick peck on the left cheek.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Alfred didn't answer", but instead tuned his head away and blushed.

Francis just smirked. Gently, he grabbed Alfred's chin in one hand to turn his face forward, his other hand was on his shoulder as he planted three kisses. One went on the right cheek, the other on the left, and the last one right on the lips, lingering only moments longer before slowly pulling back.

Alfred eyes went wide.

When Francis did finally did pull completely back, Alfred was speechless.

Francis nearly laughed at the near comical expression held on the younger's face.

"Well I must be off mon cherie~! That last kiss was my little thanks to you! Au Revoir~!" With a smile and a casual wave, the nation turned and walked away, leaving behind a rather dumbfounded nation standing in the middle of the hallway.

Carefully, Alfred brought a gloved hand to his left cheek, slowly sliding across his face to touch his lips. It left a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach and wasn t sure why. He was so deep in thought that he had barely registered the fast pace sounds of steps coming up behind him.

"Alfred!" The sound of his brother's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Yo! What 'sup Canada?" America cleared his throat and tried to speak normally. Though the blush from before was still there.

Canada however was completely oblivious to Alfred's reddened complexion and replied, "Oh nothing much. England's doing better. He went home though for some rest, but he should be fine by tomorrow. So hey, how did your talk with Francis go? Is he feeling any better?"

"Huh? What yeah? Oh of course, back to his usually Frenchie self! He probably gone now too." Alfred, still a little distracted, tried masking his spacyness with a huge million dollar grin.

"Well that's good." Matthew letting out a relieved smile and sigh. The two started walking off down the hall together toward the meeting room to retrieve their things.

"Hey Matthew! Let's go get some ice cream! I'll let you treat~!" Alfred smiled while placing a big brotherly arm over the Canadian's shoulder.

Matthew sighed. "Really America, you can be so childish sometimes..." he did however paused briefly to think, "...on the other hand, some ice cream does sound good right about now. But you're paying for your own Alfred!" Matthew playfully scolded.

Alfred huffed. "Fine~"


End file.
